Grant Ward (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agents of Hydra, Watcher Datafile)
AGENT WARD Grant Douglas Ward classified Grant Ward had a rough childhood: When he was a child, his older brother Christian forced him to bully their younger brother Thomas, eventually throwing the younger brother into a well, in which he almost drowned. Eventually, Ward was sent off to military school, but he went AWOL, stole a car and attempted to set his brother's house on fire, unaware that he was inside. This landed him in the Juvenile Detention Facility in Plymouth, Massachusetts. As his family was pressing his charges and Christian wanted him tried as an adult, Ward was recruited by John Garrett, who taught him self-sufficiency by spending months out in the wilderness with no one but a dog named Buddy for company. Eventually, Garrett revealed his allegiance to Hydra and had Ward implanted in S.H.I.E.L.D. as a sleeper agent. Grant's profile describes him as bad-tempered, but also calm and collected in sticky situations. He's slightly anti-social and has strong morals. He's also "deadly". Ward has shown himself to be a very skilled fighter, having top combat scores. Ward has extensive training with a variety of small arms, and is an accurate shooter with most of them. Ward is skilled in the field of seduction and manipulation and has the best espionage scores after Agent Romanoff. Ward speaks six different languages including English, French, Russian, Italian and Spanish. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Agent of..., Hero of His Own Story, Man of His Word Power Sets SPECIAL TRAINING Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8 SFX: Focus. In a pool including a Special Training power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: Manipulator. When using Psych Expert or Covert Master in a roll to inflict persuasion-based complications or emotional stress, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Push Limits. Step up and double a Special Training power for one action, then shutdown that power. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Top Agent. Spend a doom die to step up a Covert specialty stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. Limit: Regrets. Step up emotional stress related to past mistakes and step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. AGENCY ARSENAL Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Weapon D8 SFX: ICER. If your attack roll includes Weapon, add a D6 and step up physical stress. If the target is stressed out from this attack, they take no trauma. SFX: Sniper Rifle. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Special Access. Spend a D6 doom die to step up a S.H.I.E.L.D.- or Hydra-based resource or asset until the end of the next action scene. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an Agency Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by spending a doom die, or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Hydra